In the past, there has been known an electric vehicle in which the electric power is supplied to an electric motor from on-board batteries to rotate a drive wheel by the driving force of the electric power, thereby traveling.
JP-B No. 3493666 discloses a saddle-ride type two-wheeled electric vehicle of scooter type having a structure in which an electric motor is housed within a swing arm swingably mounted to a vehicle body, and plural on-board batteries for supplying electric power to the electric motor are disposed at dispersed locations, such as below a footrest floor and at the rear of a luggage box on the vehicle body.